


Treasure

by inlovewithnight



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz and His Humans
Genre: Dragons, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronx is the one who figures it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalejandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/gifts).



Bronx is the one who figures it out. Smart kid. Gabe's going to have to keep an eye on him.

"Uncle Gabe," he asks one afternoon, when they're sitting around Victoria's living room drinking juice. "Why don't you ever tell anybody that you're a dragon?"

Gabe chokes on his drink, and Pete pounds him on the back with excessive force, laughing.

"Bronxie," Pete says. "Gabe's a human just like the rest of us."

Bronx has the best skeptical eyebrow in the business. "Um, no, Daddy," he says politely. "You're wrong."

"Gabe," Pete says, his hand curving around the back of Gabe's neck. "Dude, tell him."

Gabe wheezes and doesn't say anything. Every eye in the room turns to focus on him.

"Dude?" Pete's voice goes up an octave. "For real?"

**

"I can't believe you never told me." Pete paces back and forth across the living room--his own living room, they're back at his place now, because Gabe threw up on Victoria's couch and she kicked them all out to deal with their own problems. "How could you not tell me?"

"It's a secret." Gabe's throat still hurts. His voice is all scratchy. This sucks. "Like, a sacred family secret. People try to kill dragons, you know."

"No they don't, because dragons aren't _real_."

"Don't deny my existence!"

"I still don't have any proof!"

Bronx sighs and looks up from his iPad. "Yelling."

"Sorry, buddy."

"No yelling, Daddy. I'll call Uncle Marcus."

Gabe blinks. "Will he really?"

"He totally will." Pete glares at the floor for a minute. "Well, if you're a dragon, let's see it. Some wings, a tail. Something. C'mon."

Bronx sighs again. That kid is four going on fifty. "He has big wings. Bigger than Uncle Savage Andy."

Pete turns around slowly to stare at him. "What?"

"Uncle Savage Andy is a small dragon." Bronx frowns down at his game. "A blue one. Uncle Tommy from Chicago is a small white dragon. And Uncle Gabe is a big one with stripes."

"Your kid is probably destined to be a dragonslayer," Gabe says, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. "Please don't let him kill me."

"Dragons are nice. You and Uncle Savage Andy and Uncle Tommy are all nice."

"Thanks, Bronx. I appreciate that."

Pete sits down in the middle of the floor. "How come he knows this stuff and I don't?"

Bronx looks up over the edge of his iPad again. "You don't pay attention, Daddy."

Pete looks hurt for a minute, then sighs. "I can't argue with that."

**

Gabe calls his dad while Pete drives Bronx to some kind of small-child rally or play group or something, Gabe wasn't really paying attention.

"Pete's kid knows I'm a dragon, Papi."

"How does he know this?"

"He's got sight! He's a little baby slayer, except he thinks it's awesome and he's all pro-dragon, so probably he won't kill any of us."

Diego's voice is somber. "Traditionally, you know, now you must eat him."

"I'm not going to eat Pete's kid!"

"Then you must swear him to a vow of honor and secrecy."

"That takes _hours_. He's a little kid. I don't think he has the attention span for that."

"You mean _you_ do not."

Gabe sticks his tongue out at the phone. "Uncool, Papi."

"Gabriel, the safety and lives of our people are at stake."

"I don't think they are, though! I think he wants to be, like, our ally, not our doom."

"You are an optimist."

Gabe bites at his thumbnail and sighs. "There's another thing."

"Of course there is. Tell me."

"I think you already know."

"Tell me anyway."

Gabe groans and kicks at the wall. His wings hurt, all folded up in second space. "Pete is... _precious_ to me."

Diego's quiet for a moment. "It is about fucking time you admit it."

"Papi!"

"Don't waste any more of my time. Go claim him."

Gabe gawks at his phone. His father--his own father--just hung up on him. What the flipping fuck.

**

Claiming a treasure is serious shit. Gabe spends the two hours until Pete and Bronx get back doing stretches and lighting candles. Pete's house needs to be full of fire and light. Hopefully Bronx can be trusted around this much open flame.

Bronx runs into the house at full speed, skitters to a halt, and throws his arms wide. "Oh! Your wings are so big! Are you going to transform soon?"

"Yes. Very soon." Gabe picks him up for a hug, looking over the top of his head at Pete. "Is that cool?"

Pete blinks at him. "You'll probably want to go in the yard? I mean, it's a little tight in here. But I definitely want to see this. You. Dragon-you."

"It's not as impressive as Bronx has made it out to be."

"He's a big, nice, stripey dragon." Bronx yawns. "I want a snack."

"It's almost dinner time." Pete kicks his shoes off and sits down on the couch. "You're staring, Gabey."

"There's something I need to tell you."

Bronx puts his head on Gabe's shoulder. "Is it that he's your treasure?"

This kid. "How do you know that?"

"It's _obvious_." Bronx peeks up at him. "When you look at him, you both glow."


End file.
